Our child, Saix?
by Sergeant British Dinosaur
Summary: "Why are you hugging me, Saix?" "Because I wanna hug my momma..." He smiles. "Mama?" He and Xigbar say in unison. Sorry for the terrible summary. I am not good at them.! Please read! (Based off an RP)
1. Chapter 1

Our child, Saix?

The Diviner growls weakly, making an attempting to hit the keyblade wielder, Sora, with his claymore.  
Sora had dealt him a lot of damage, enough to the point that all he could is whimper. He hits him square in the head with his keyblade, smirking, he watches the male fall to the ground unconscious.

The Melodious Nocturne gasps in shock as he sees Saix falling to the ground. He rushes over to him and pulls him into his lap. "Oh my! Are you okay?" He asks, glancing up at Sora who runs away from them, knowing that he stands no chance against the blonde nobody.  
"Saix," He sighs. "We got to get you back to the castle…" He struggles to lift him up. He grunts "Man you're heavier than you look…." He grabs him by his legs, deciding that's how he'll get him to the castle.

~Time skip~  
Vexen: He's perfectly fine, Demyx. He will just be out for a while." He tells the other.  
"Thanks Vexen…" He smiles, relieved.  
Vexen: You just need to keep an eye on him till he wakes up. Now if you excuse me I need to go find Zexion so he can assist me in my experiments." He walks out of the room.

~Time skip again~  
He sits on his bed, sighing, he looks at the blue haired male. "Man this is getting boring…..Wish Xiggy was here…." And as if on cue, a knock is heard at the door.  
He smiles and gets up to answer it. His grin grows wider as he sees his lover, Xigbar. "Heya Xiggy! Right on time I was so bored!"  
Xig: Well ya won't be bored anymore!" He smirks, giving him a kiss on his cheek.  
"Xiggy, we can't right now…"  
Xig: Why?"  
He points to the unconscious Saix. "He's in here."  
Xig: Why?"  
"Because he ended up unconscious when Sora. Hurt him. I took him to Vexen and he said he's fine but he needs to be under watch till he wakes up."  
Xig: Oh…Well I hope he wakes up soon then."  
Almost as if he senses the two talking about him, he whimpers. The blonde sits down next to him and rests his hand on his forehead. "You awake now?" He asks hopefully.  
He opens his eyes wide, staring up at him, he smiles.  
Xig: Well looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up. But doesn't she wake up with a kiss from her prince charming?"  
"Xiggy…"  
Xig: Where's his prince charming? Hm…" He smirks. "I bet Xemnas was just too busy to come down here…Oh well!"  
"Xiggy not the time…" He glares at him.  
Xig: Sorry.."  
"Saix are you okay?" He removes his hand as the other male sits up, hugging him tightly. "Uhh Saix? Why are you hugging me?"  
"Because I wanna hug Mama!"  
"Mama!?" He and Xigbar say in unison.

_

Chapter two coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"Mama!?" He and Xigbar say in unison.  
"Yeah Momma…" He raises an eyebrow. "Don't you remember?"  
"Saix…I think you hit your head a little too hard…I'm not your mom…In fact I'm not even fit to be one...I'm a guy not girl..."  
"But…You're still my Mama…"  
Xig: He isn't now why don't you get out of here." He slightly glares at him.  
"Y-you guys hate me…." He looks down, wiping his eyes.  
"We don't hate you, Saix."  
"Then why do you say you're not my mama?"  
He sighs and looks to Xigbar, hoping he will help him out.  
Xig: Kiddo, He doesn't hate you…"  
"Then you both love me?" He looks up happily.  
Xig: Y-yeah….We do…"  
"Yay! I love you papa!" He hugs him tightly.  
Xig: I…Love ya too kiddo…"  
"So we're just going to raise him now?"  
Xig: Well it isn't all that bad ya got to admit….It may be fun for all we know." He smiles warmly.  
"Yeah…fun…" He sighs.

Sorry for being slow at updating! I have been sick recently and busy with school work. I will try to update again soon! Till then love ya my dears! And sorry it is so short! I had a small case of writers block!


	3. Chapter 3

The blonde yawns, awoken by something heavy laying on his stomach. This heavy things was Saix.  
"What are you doing on me?!" His loud voice causing Xigbar stir.  
"I was tired and I didn't wanna sleep alone so I decided to sleep on you."  
"Why couldn't you just sleep on an empty part of the bed?"  
"Because I was cold…"  
Xig: Aw Demyx don't tell me you're angry at the kid for wanting to be warm.  
"Well I don't like waking up to something heavy ontop of me!"  
Xig: I'm sure it's not that bad…"  
Saix crawls over the male and sits on his 'papa's lap. "Can we have breakfast? I'm hungry!"  
"What are you hungry for?"  
"Ummm Pancakes!"  
Xig: Sounds good to me!"  
"Yeah...Let's go!" Demyx says.

~Timeskip~  
"Here ya go!" The blonde sets a plate full of pancakes on the table. "Eat up!"  
"I don't want pancakes!"  
Xig: But you asked for them and that's what you're gonna get."  
"I don't want them though!"  
"Saix…"  
Xig: Eat them or you can starve."  
"You can't make me starve!"  
"Then you better eat the pancakes."  
"No!" He crosses his arms and pouts.  
Xig: Fine then…Don't eat."  
"I wanna eat though!" He scowls.  
"Eat the pancakes, Saix."  
"No!" He throws the plate at the wall.  
Xig: Fine then you can go to bed now." He stands up from his spot at the table and picks him up.  
"NO NO I DON'T WANNA GO!" He screams.  
He carries the struggling man to his room, Demyx following after.

He sets him down on the bed.  
Xig: Now stay in here till you're good."  
"But I don't wanna be alone!"  
Xig: Too bad." He shuts the door.  
"You're pretty good at this stuff, Xiggy."  
Xig: Well I have done a little studyin' on how to take care of kids."  
"You have? Since when?"  
Xig: since last night."  
"Oh…I see…"

(Well that's the end of this chapter. Hopefully there will be more soon!)


End file.
